


Team Baker Street

by Loremaiden



Category: Pokemon GO, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta annoy 'em all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #11 (Threesome) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Threesome: Not necessarily the NSFW kind, but a threesome; John Watson being close to and/or working closely with someone besides Sherlock Holmes.

The plan was childish and juvenile. And the three of them loved it.

John and Sherlock stood together under a store's awning, watching Mrs. Hudson across the street switch between staring intently at her new smartphone and glancing nervously at the imposing marble-white building, as if she expected to be escorted off the premises any second now. They had walked her through the app only yesterday, but she took to it quickly. The only real question now was whether the still touch-and-go servers would hold.

After a few more tense moments passed, they saw a satisfied smile flash across her lips. She speedily walked across to meet them, shaking the phone in the air in triumph.

"Success! I got what I needed. Thank you so much for covering the cab fare, Sherlock."

Sherlock matched her smile with his own. "Any time, Mrs. Hudson. Don't forget the lure module," he gently reminded her.

"Oh yes, it's that purple thing, right? She pressed the screen a few times, then frowned. "Oh dear, it costs money."

John graciously assuaged her concern. "Don't worry about that, I'll cover you."

"Thank you, John. ...And it's done!"

Though it was risky, they remained in the area, waiting to see if their cunning plan had worked.

They didn't have to wait long. Less than ten minutes went by before more and more people gathered near the building, whipping out their own smartphones and laughing and shouting in triumph. Even better, they waved their friends and even complete strangers over, informing them of their amazing finds and starting up conversations.

Finally, their target appeared at the window: Mycroft, on his phone, angrily scowling down from the top floor like a haughty king looking down at the peasants crowding around his castle moat. Obviously, the three of them couldn't hear what he was saying, but Sherlock could read lips, and John couldn't help but laugh when Sherlock told them what his older brother was hissing to his assistants:

"What _imbecile_ at Nintendo made the Diogenes Club a _PokeStop_?!"


End file.
